Different Stripes of the Tiger
by Ochako107
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Kisa x Hiro. Kisa reminds Shigure of Tohru, but Hiro HATES Tohru. So, Kisa does everything humanly possible to make Hiro happy the way Tohru makes Yuki and Kyo happy! But how far is Kisa willing to go for love? Slight Kyo x Tohru as well.


**Different Stripes of the Tiger**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimers

Glossary:  
Onigiri - riceball (If you didn't know that already, it's a sin)  
Gomen-nasai - I'm sorry  
Kami-sama -God  
(name) -nii -older brother  
(name - onee -older sister

* * *

"And so, he asked me, 'What do you think of a vomit party? We'd have vomit wrestling, vomit sliding contests and vomit drinking contests. It'll be sweet!' " 

"Sometimes I worry about you, Momiji. You seem to have the strangest friends." Yuki sighed while twirling his fork around his empty dessert plate.

Momiji smiled in Tohru's direction. "Come on, Tohru, doesn't a vomit sliding contest sound interesting? You can bring your bathing suit."

"No thanks, Momiji. I don't think many people will find playing in their own... regurgitation most plesant." Tohru tried to word as best as she could.

"Why are we talking about this? Are you trying to make me barf, rabbit?" Hiro growled while waving his fork in the air. "You must have the worst table conversations." He made a disgusted face. "I think that I _will_ be sick with this nasty pie. Who knows how long this thing has been out? It's practically cold!" He complained.

"Oh, oh!" Momiji went over to Hiro's side with a bucket. "Puke in here so we can save it!"

"STOP THAT!" Hiro cried pushing the bucket away. "That's horrible!"

Yuki looked up. "Momiji, that's disgusting."

"Come on, Yuki, you do it then! We have to save up all that we can!" Momiji cried coming closer to Yuki.

"I'm _not_ going to puke for you."

"If you want, I can go put your pie in the microwave for you, Hiro." Tohru said standing up with a few dirty plates in hand.

Hiro gave that a thought before turning away from Tohru while handing her his plate. "Fine, it's the least you can do after serving me cold food."

"Hiro..." Kisa called him softly. The young girl looked at him with sad eyes. "Don't be so mean to sissy."

Hiro rolled his eyes. "Here we go with the sissy thing." Kisa looked down embarassed. "Is that really all you can talk about?"

Tohru took one look at the situation but didn't say anything, only smiling like she always did. It was plain to the eye that Hiro had feelings towards Kisa. He just didn't know how to show them. Yuki got up from his seat and grabbed his plate as well.

"I'll help you, Miss Honda."

"Oh no, I wouldn't want to take you away from everyone."

Yuki turned around to see Momiji in search for Shigure to ask for his vomit, Kisa looking down, and Hiro leaning on his palm staring out the doorway. "I rather go with you, Miss Honda. I don't think you'd be taking me away from anything."

"Oh, okay then." Tohru smiled and led the way with Yuki in tow. He was happy anyway. Comfortable silence between Tohru and himself and no stupid cat in sight... what a plesant afternoon.

Just as soon at the door to the kitchen closed, the door to Shigure's office slammed open.

"Ah! The young ones are here to visit our glorious home!" Shigure exclaimed with a wide grin. Momiji was the first to greet him.

"Shigure! You've been cooped up in your office all day and Tohru said not to bother you but, Yuki said I could, but I didn't know what to do so I was just about to ask if you wanted to come out!" The blonde child spit out. He laughed while tugging on thr writer's hand. "Come on, Tohru made some really good pie, try some!"

Shigure allowed Momiji to pull him to the table. "Ah, so that's what that delicious smell was. I don't think I could turn down a slice of pie." Shigure leaned forward to rest his right arm on the table. He waved slightly to Hiro and Kisa. "Mind if I ask what flavor you had?"

Kisa put a finger to her mouth. "Um, I had cherry pie."

"I had _cold_ pie."

"Ah, I see!" Shigure turned to Momiji, who waited expectingly. "May I have some of the cherry then? I think I'll pass on the cold one."

Momiji squealed with delight and ran to find Tohru. Hiro watched with bord eyes and then turned to Shigure. "You know the only reason that rabbit wants you to eat is so that he can collect your throw up."

The novelist put a hand to his chin. "Hm, you don't say. Well I would never offend Tohru's home cooking dispite how much Momiji wants me to do such a thing."

Kisa turned her worried eyes to Shigure. "I don't want you to get sick, Grampa Shigure."

Shigure opened his eyes and laughed good-naturedly. "Don't worry about me, Kisa, I'll be fine." He cooed in a mock-mother-like voice. Kisa laughed behind her hand. Hiro growled when he saw how much Shigure could please her as he continued to cheer Kisa up. "Honestly, you really remind me of Tohru sometimes. One day you too will become the beautiful flower that will grace this family."

"What a suck up." Hiro muttered

"A true beauty!"

"Really? You... you think I'm like Sissy?" Kisa asked.

"Really, really." Shigure responded earnestly while pinching Kisa's nose lightly. She giggled even more making Hiro want to get up and smack Shigure up-side the head. He fumed-- Kisa was nothing like that ugly girl! And how dare Shigure get Kisa to be so happy when he himself couldn't do anything? Oh how he hated being so young.

Hiro turned away, folding his arms together as Tohru, Yuki, and Momiji returned from the kitchen. Shigure looked up and thanked Tohru for the pie before taking a bite. Yuki passed Hiro his wamed-up pie, Hiro still looking away.

"Ah, it's like heaven!" Shigure praised Tohru as he swallowed the first bite.

"Oh, you really think so?" Tohru blushed.

Shigure already had tears running down his face showing how much gratitude he showed for the pie. "I haven't eaten in days, just sitting in my office slaving over my latest work. Now that I've eaten this pie I feel my soul revive!"

"Then why is it that everytime I check on you, you're sitting there playing solitare on your computer?" Yuki asked. "Knowing you, you're just trying to get a rise out of your poor editor."

"Yuki, you really think that lowly of me?"

"No, I just think you're an idiot."

"Such hurtful words!" Shigure cried.

"Hiro, is your pie warm enough? I hope I didn't over heat it." Tohru said leaning over Hiro. "If you want, I can go check and see if we have any whip cream. It might taste really yummy!"

Hiro turned on Tohru, his eyes piercing her with all the anger he could gather. He tried to think of every bad thing he could call her under the moon and send those thoughts at her. But Tohru continued to smile kindly. Hiro opened his mouth to retort something nasty but caught Kisa staring at him as well. Finally Hiro put a hand up to wave Tohru away from him.

"It's fine." He muttered while picking up his fork again. He ate the pie glaring at Tohru as she went to take her place at the table. He mad a sour face. "Yuck, no matter how you make this pie, it's just disgusting. I mean, that stupid girl can't even cook!"

Tohru's face fell slightly at the remark until Yuki cut in.

"Don't pay attention to him, Miss Honda. I don't think there is a single thing that you've made that I did not like. In fact," Yuki gave Tohru a warm smile, "I love your cooking."

"I second that!" Shigure muttered with a mouth-full. Tohru blushed red and thanked them for their compliments.

Kisa suddenly sat up straighter at that remark. "But... I like Sissy's pie. You don't like it, Hiro?" She asked quietly.

"No. I'd rather eat dirt."

"Well, you can stop eating it then." Yuki growled under his breath.

Kisa thought back on Shigure's words... he said she reminded him of Tohru. Did that mean Hiro wouldn't like her cooking either? She just wanted Hiro to like her but if he didn't like Tohru's cooking that must mean he wouldn't like hers either.

"Kisa!" Tohru exclaimed seeing the young girl get up quickly.

"Ex-excuse me." Kisa muttered. She turned at Hiro watching her with wide eyes. She gave him a bright smile before running off to find Kagura back at the main house. _'Just watch, Hiro. I'm going to be just like Sissy and make you happy like she makes Grandpa Shigure, Yuki and Kyo happy!'

* * *

_

Back at the main house, Kagura sat on a bridge over a river that sent small cherry blossoms down stream. She hummed quietly while eating a cup of mixed melons and watching some of the Sohma children run in circles, playing tag across the lake. "It's just a nice day." She thought out loud. "The only thing that would make this day better would be Kyo of course. But that's just wistful thinking!" She laughed while taking another juicy fruit into her mouth.

Even though she lived with such a curse of the zodiac boar, she couldn't let that get her down everyday of her life. She had to kick back and enjoy the simple things in life. It was too short to sit around and worry about things-- even if she was cursed. "Enjoy things like eating fruit over my favorite place." She laughed while popping a cool, wet watermelon chunk into her mouth.

"Kagura-onee!" Kisa cried right behind Kagura, happy to finally find the girl she was looking for.

"EEP!" Kagura swallowed hard trying to make the melon go down as she lost balance and fell into the stream below. She gurgled on the water as she pattled her way to the river bank, coughing up water and shaking off wet and wilted flowers from her hair.

"Oh, gomen nasai, Kagura-onee! I didn't mean to startle you... I just... I..."

"Kisa?" Kagura asked turning on her with wide eyes. "Kisa, what are you doing here?" The older girl was soaked to the bone, water droplets dripping from the ends of her brown hair and yellow dress. Kisa just stared at Kagura, apology pratically glowing in her innocent eyes. Kagura stared down at her attire and flicked her arms side to side to shake off some of the water. "Okay, we'll talk after I get into some dry clothes."

Kisa only nodded.

* * *

Kagura wrapped a towel around her hair, fixing it over her head so it wouldn't unravel. She stared at herself in the mirror when she heared Kisa's voice throrugh the thin rice paper walls. 

"Kagura-onee, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered almost scared. Kagura knew of the incident with Akito, Hiro and Kisa. Thinking back on how Akito had abused her, Kagura fell to the conclusion that Kisa was afraid Kagura would yell or scream at her. Or worse, hit her.

Kagura opened the screen after dressing to see Kisa fall back from her sitting position. "It's okay, Kisa! Actually, I guess it was kinda of funny." Kagura knelt on the floor with Kisa, patting her hand comfortingly. "So what did you come over here to talk to me about? Do you need help with your homework again?"

Kisa shook her head, a blush forming over her cheeks. "I... I was wondering if you could teach me to cook... please?"

The older girl stared at Kisa for a long moment. Kisa rarely spoke up for herself so for her to come and ask something so... ordinary was a surprise. Kisa looked up and began to try and take back her question. Kagura just wanted to hug her she was so cute.

"No, Kisa! I'd love to teach you to cook, it'll be really fun!" Kagura exclaimed raising to her knees. "I just didn't think you'd ask me something like that, but sure! Come on, we can start right away." Kagura instantly began to float towards the door, Kisa's small hands in hers. "We can make some onigiri, soba noodles, maybe some dessets or something too! Oh, and I'd better make some cod for Kyo. I know it's his favorite." Kagura continued carefree. She didn't want to see Kisa so sad, she had to be cheerful too.

"Kyo-nii is coming over, Kagura-onee?"

"Well... no but it doesn't mean I can't go pay him a little visit. I mean, it's been two days already, I'm sure he's missing me already!"

Kisa smiled to herself. Hiro would be in for a surprise when he got to eat her new and improved meals.

* * *

"So, Kisa," Kagura started while the pair made their way to Shigure's house. They each had their own basket of goodies ready for sampling that afternoon. Kisa admitted spending time with Kagura was fun and it was exciting to see what they'd create with the Sohma pantry being filled with everything and anything imaginable. "Why is it that you asked me to help you cook?" 

Kisa instantly put her head down. "I um... I wanted to improve my cooking."

Kagura already knew where this was going. She had the same thoughts not too long ago about Kyo. "For...?"

Kisa instantly bent her head lower. "F-for Hiro."

Kagura wrapped her arms around Kisa screaming like a maniac. "HOW CUTE! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!" Kisa just allowed Kagura to hug her tightly, loosely patting her on the back. "Ohmigosh, it reminds me of the days I was trying to become a better wife for my dear, Kyo. I knew there was a reason why you asked me!"

"Kagura-onee..."

Kagura instantly let her go placing a finger to her lips to signal that she was zipping her lips. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! I promise! Oh, but it's so cute!"

Kisa smiled as they approached a familiar porch. She'd never really visited Shigure and Yuki but until Tohru came into her life, she found herself drawn to the house. A refuge away from the main house. Here it was peaceful, she knew she was welcome...

...safe.

"We're hereee!" Kagura exclaimed while bursting into the house, "and we've got goodies!" She continued in a sing-along voice. From the other end of the house Kisa heard a slam. Kagura's head instantly snapped in that direction. "KYO MY LOVE!" She burst through the doors in search of the terrified cat-boy. She burst into the main room where Tohru, and Yuki sat with three tea cups. Kagura looked left and right. "Oh are we playing a game, Kyo?"

"Hello, Kagura." Yuki instantly responded. "Kyo's on the roof. I think he's hiding."

"Lover's tag it is!" Kagura zoomed out of the room so fast Tohru swore she could peal the tatami right off the floor.

Tohru looked to Yuki, his eyes still closed while sipping his tea cup. "Yuki, didn't Kyo say not to tell her where he was?"

"Yes. That's exactly why I did it."

Tohru and Yuki sat in complete silence, her mouth finally falling as her eyes swirled. The door behind Yuki opened softly and Tohru snapped back to normal.

"Kisa!"

"Hello, Sissy, hi Yuki-nii." Kisa said with her soft tone. "Is Hiro still...?"

The other door opened as Hiro walked in. "Gesh, what was all that noise? Sounded like an elephant ran through. We're not poor, why do we still use paper walls? What-- can't afford _normal_ walls? No privacy..." His eyes snapped up to see Kisa. "...Kisa?"

"Hiro!" Kisa exclaimed. Yuki and Tohru paused to watch the interaction between the youngsters. The pair stood frozen until Kisa finally extended her hands forward. "Imadetheseforyou!" She blurted out.

Hiro let the words process through his head before blushing himself. "Ah, you didn't have to make me anything." He muttered, suddenly quiet. Yuki was silently thankful. The only person in the world that could shut that boy up was probably Kisa.

"I wanted to." Kisa put the basket down on the table and opened it to hand Hiro a snack she made. "Please try it?"

Hiro extended his hand to take the small cake she'd made. It was in a yellow wrapper decorated in blue icing and clear sprinkles. To put it simply it was very Kisa-like. The things she used to make for him were usually just the slice-and-bake cookies or maybe the ocasional sandwich but this was different. Different but it was still made by his lovely Kisa. He turned his gaze to Kisa, who watched him anxiously before taking a bite out of the dessert, the sweetness dropping onto his palete.

Or what was supose to.

Hiro made a face of horror as he tasted the absolute saltiness. Anything that was supose to taste sweet was overpowered by the massive salt he tasted. It was like taking a spoonful of salt and eating it. Kisa sat up at Hiro's instant reaction to her food. "Is it good, Hiro? I... I hope I got it right."

His face turned blue as he tried to swallow the bite. It was soaking up all of his saliva, drying his mouth. He needed water! Finally he choaked the sad cake down breathing heavily. He turned to Kisa. He couldn't tell her it was terrible... he didn't want to see her sad.

"It's really good, Kisa." He stated without an ounce of emotion. "It was really good..." Was that the only thing he could say? How dumb!

Kisa's face flooded with relief. "Oh good, I thought I mixed up the salt and sugar, but I'm glad I didn't. Hiro, thanks so much!" Kisa smiled. Hiro could only stare at her radiant smile. "It makes me so happy!"

_'I'm really like sissy now. I can make Hiro happy with my cooking.'_

Hiro caught Yuki and Tohru's stares as he looked away. "It was okay or whatever, nothing to get all mushy about. It was just a bite!"

Kisa smiled nonetheless. "Well, we'd better get home, Hiro."

The boy got up. "Yeah, it's starting to get boring around here anyway. I'll walk with you home."

Tohru and Yuki got up as well to see them to the door. "Thanks for visiting us." Tohru said. In the background of the house they could see Kyo sitting up in a tree with Kagura yelling at him from down below. "Come again soon!"

"We will, Sissy!"

"Yea, sure."

Yuki watched Kyo and Kagura with amused eyes. "Well, at least he has someone else to fight with..."

"Oh no, Kyo!" Tohru started to run toward Kagura and Kyo when Yuki pulled her arm gently. "But he might fall...!"

"No, I doubt that he will fall. And if he does, it'll hurt ten times less than when Kagura gets her hands on him. Come on, Miss Honda."

"Well... okay." Tohru followed Yuki into the house, gathering Kisa's basket. "Oh Kisa forgot her things!"

Yuki laughed and picked up one of the cakes. "It's hard to get Hiro to eat anything." He poped the cake into his mouth, not before gagging and spitting it all out.

"Yuki?" Tohru asked. Yuki just cursed to the wind. Tohru picked up another cake and dipped her finger into the icing to taste a little bit. "It's salty..."

"Poison! Waater...!" Yuki choaked.

Tohru panicked as usually and ran to find water. When Yuki finally recovered Tohru couldn't help but smile. Yuki, in spite of his earlier event, found himself smiling. An odd thing to do since he had no idea what Tohru was smiling about. "What is it, Miss Honda?"

"Hiro must really like Kisa to eat this and say he really liked it! He swallowed the whole thing in one bite!" She laughed.

Yuki looked into his water glass. "I guess you're right."

* * *

It was the next day as Shigure hung up the phone with Hatori. Kyo walked down the stairs just in time to see Shigure hang up the phone. Instantly he turned on his heel to walk back up the stairs. 

_'Please don't talk to me...'_ Kyo prayed.

"Kyo! You've finally come downstairs!" Shigure called.

_'Damn.'_

"Yea, what's it to ya?" Kyo growled.

"Nothing. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to avoid me. Is it because of your game of 'lovers tag' that lasted all night?"

Kyo turned around raising a clentched fist. "Hey! It's not like I invited her over to chase me all over this damn house!"

"Ah, but you see, you let the chase continue. Honestly, you shouldn't play with two girl's hearts at once. Our beautiful flower's little heart will be shattered. Oh what a shame." Shigure teased using his sad voice.

"You know you're such a basta...!"

"Kyo!" Tohru's voice rang. Kyo didn't finish his curse as he turned on the girl. She held a bowl in her hands wearing her apron and having all her hair tied back in braids. What a sight for sore eyes...

"Kyo, do you want a snack? You missed out on breakfast and after all that training you were doing outside I made you a snack if you were..." Tohru caught Kyo simply staring at her blankly. Maybe he didn't want to eat and he was feeling obligated! "...hungry. Ah, but you don't have to...!"

"No!" Kyo yelled. He stopped and started walking down the stairs to Tohru, trying to make his voice even. "Um, I'll eat a snack I guess."

"Oh, okay!" Tohru sighed with relief as Kyo followed her to the table. Shigure on the other hand had his hands in his sleeves simply watching with delighted eyes. Kyo made a motion of sliting his throat and Shigure's grin grew wider.

Kyo growled, "why you...! Is there something you're hiding?"

"A-ah!" Shigure warned. "Hehe, don't be an ass, Kyo. Go eat a snack with Tohru." Shigure wanted to laugh but in a way he wanted to see Tohru bring out the side of Kyo that didn't show very much. Kyo glared but followed Tohru and slammed the door closed. "Oh, by the way, Hatori called saying Hiro and Kisa will be over!"

"Damnit, I KNEW you were hiding something!"

Tohru smiled in the room and passed Kyo a plate of riceballs. "Here, Kyo. I made these with the leftovers Kagura gave me before she left last night."

He stopped growling at Shigure and turned to her. "She did?"

"Uh hua!" Kyo took one and watched Tohru take one herself and bite into it. He soon followed suit and tasted the warm rice mixing with cod.

"These aren't half bad... I guess..."

"Oh, you didn't eat any last night?"

"Well it's hard to pay attention to anything else besides running away from that crazy Kagura when she's here."

"She must like you a whole lot to chase you until midnight!"

"That ISN'T funny!"

"Hehe... I'm sorry!" She giggled.

Kyo turned away blushing. "I... I hope we didn't keep you up last night or whatever."

"Oh no of course you didn't! I was reading this really good book and I couldn't put it down so I was still reading by the time I heard you go upstairs. And I...!"

The door slamed open interupting the moment between Kyo and Tohru. "Where IS everyone? Oh there you are." Hiro said staring down. "What, not even a hello? How rude, where are your manners? A guest comes over and you don't even say a simple hello! What? Is it too much to ask?"

"H-hello, Hiro... Kisa..." Tohru stuttered out, shaken at the entrance.

"Damnit, Hiro you can't just go around barging into people's houses! You don't live here, you runt, so be more respectful to _us_."

"Hey, who made the cat incharge of the house? It isn't like YOU pay the bills or anything."

"Why you little...!"

Tohru got up to retrieve more snacks slipping away silently between the fighting Hiro and Kyo. She knew Kyo had a bad temper but she had a feeling he wouldn't do anything to physically hurt the boy.

She grabbed a few more riceballs from a larger plate in the kitchen when Kisa poked her head in. "Can I help you, Sissy?"

"Oh sure! Um, you can go get some fruit punch in the pitcher and pour some into cups if you'd like." Kisa nodded and began her task, concentrating hard on not spilling any of the liquid. Tohru watched her as Kisa tried to make all the glasses even as possible. She finally poured the last cup, breathing a sigh of relief. "Good job, Kisa, that's perfect!" Tohru praised. Kisa smiled.

Tohru began unwrapping her apron and hung it on a hook in the corner of the kitchen. That's when Kisa got a glimpse of Tohru's outfit for the day. She wore her blue shorts with a top she'd never seen before. It had a tight, light-blue shirt underneath a flowing yellow shirt , cutting a slit right beneath her breasts to show the light-blue color underneath and the length reaching almost to her bottom. For accents it had a yellow bow in the middle of the slit with matching light-blue trimmings that weaved in and out along one side of the shirt to make an intricate design of vines and flowers.

"Is that a new shirt?" Kisa asked.

Tohru looked up and then down at her shirt. "Yes, my friend Uo gave it to me. It isn't exactly something I'd pick out myself but she insisted that I take it. Is it okay?"

Kisa clasped her hands before taking one of the trays to help Tohru. "Yes, I love it." Tohru opened the door to see Kyo and Hiro stop fighting finally settling for sulking at either end of the table.

"Here, we've got more snacks." Tohru set the trays down before handing Hiro and Kisa a plate with some little cakes on it. Hiro stared at the cake warily. "Um, Yuki and I made these this morning. They have some strawberry filling in the middle from the garden." Hiro let out a breath before eating the cake. Kyo gave Tohru a crooked grin. Shigure told him about Kisa's cooking and he was half hoping Tohru would poison Hiro again. Of course he knew she wouldn't.

For the moment while staring at Tohru, he noticed her outfit. As she leaned forward to take a bite of her riceball to stop any of the snack from falling on her lap, he could see faint curves of her body. She usually wore her dresses and stuff but never tight shirts like the one she was wearing now, even though it was under the yellow shirt. It was... nice.

Tohru caught Kyo staring at her and she began to quickly wipe her mouth. "Erm is there something on my face?"

Kyo blushed being caught staring. "No, I was just... and why the hell do you think I was staring at you anyway?" He shouted at her. Tohru shrunk back a little at his harsh tone. "No, that's not what I... rhhh!" He slapped his head. Why did he have to act so stupid?

The door behind Hiro and Kisa opened quietly. "So why don't you say what you really mean, you stupid cat. By the way, Miss Honda." Yuki looked up with a devil of a grin. He knew exactly which of Kyo's buttons to press. "You're outfit today is _very _cute."

"I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT! And don't call me stupid, you damn rat!" Kyo instantly yelled, seeing Yuki walk in while reading a book. Yuki didn't stay for long just telling Tohru that he would be out for the day.

"Like we care where you're going. For all I care I hope you run into Akito and get so scared that you try to escape, fall off a ciiff and DIE." Kyo muttered as Tohru sent Yuki off with a paper bag of snacks.

Kisa observed all of Tohru's actions, scrutinizing every move. From what she could tell it seemed that Tohru's outfit was pleasing to both Yuki and Kyo. They both thought it was nice!

"That stupid girl."

Kisa turned to Hiro. "What?"

"Frankly I think no matter what she wears, she's ugly." He said stiffly.

Kisa stared at Tohru for a long moment. Shigure did say she reminded him of Tohru...

* * *

After their snack Kisa asked Tohru if she would come with her shopping. Tohru was confused at first but remembered the events from the day before. Maybe she was trying to impress Hiro even more by dressing nicely. "Sure, Kisa. I've love to." But Tohru had to wonder what was making Kisa suddenly want to impress the young boy so much? 

"I'll come with you." Hiro said. He began walking to the door to get his shoes when Kisa spoke up.

"N-no, Hiro." Hiro stopped and turned around. It was not often that Kisa said no at all. "Um, I just want Sissy to come with me if that's okay..."

Hiro fumed again. Sissy, Sissy, Sissy. That's all that Kisa would talk about! Now she was excluding him from their activities! He felt hurt and rejected. But... if that was was she wanted. "Fine. I'll stay here then."

Kisa gave him her radient smile. Hiro just sighed and walked to Shigure's office to find something to read until they got back. He'd live every day of his life just to see her smile like that.

Tohru walked with Hiro to Shigure's office to tell him as well that they were going to leave.

"You don't have to do that." Hiro said stopping her in the hallway. "You're just wasting Kisa's time. Go take her out already; gosh how selfish can you be?"

Tohru looked down at Hiro's facial features. She could tell her felt left out but was only trying to make Kisa happy. "Hiro, I think you're great."

"I don't take pitty."

"It really isn't! In fact, I think Kisa's lucky to have such a great prince like you around." Hiro blushed and turned on her.

"Hey, hey, hey! Who asked you what I was to Kisa any way? Who said I wanted to be some stupid prince? You've been reading too many crappy love stories!"

"Well, I think all the Sohma men are like princes." Tohru continued with the same smile. "And maybe I _have_ been reading too many stories but still, Kisa is still lucky to have you be so nice to her Hiro." She turned on her heal and went to grab her purse before leaving with Kisa. As Tohru moved out of the way, Hiro caught a glimpse of Kisa at the door already putting her coat and shoes on. She still had that same smile she'd given Hiro a moment ago. Was she thinking about him? Hiro turned away and went to grab a book.

He hoped she was.

Tohru and Kisa were already out the door when a voice called Tohru from the roof. The girls turned around to see Kyo sitting up. "Where are you goin' ?" It wasn't every day that Tohru would just up and leave the house unless she went grocery shopping or to her psychotic friends' houses.

"Oh, Hiro said he would tell Shigure that I was going out to shop with Kisa. There's nothing to worry about. Do you want to come, Kyo? It might be fun."

Kyo stiffened. "What? Why would I want to do a girly thing like shopping?"

Tohru giggled. "Yes, I should have thought about that first. Sorry!"

Kyo stared at her for a moment before sliding down the side of the roof landing before her. Tohru and Kisa stepped back as Kyo stood up straight and scratched his head. "Nah, I'll... I'll go. Only because I don't want to be stuck in this damn house with Shigure and that brat."

Kisa giggled and Kyo stared down at her. He'd never heard her laugh out like that. Tohru also looked down at Kisa and held her hand out to hold. Kisa slipped her hand into hers and the three went off on a shopping trip.

* * *

A few shopping hours later, Kyo wanted to die. It wasn't that he didn't mind spending time with Tohru-- heck he would _love_ to spend more time with Tohru! It was just... 

"I don't know, does this look funny on me?"

...he HATED shopping.

Tohru spun Kisa around. "I think it looks nice. Very pretty, Kisa!" Kisa looked down as if thinking for a moment. Her eyes stared up at Tohru as she waddled back into the changing room.

Kyo slouched down on a chair in the waiting area. "Kami-sama, are we DONE yet?" He muttered to the ceiling. Everything the little girl tried on looked _fine._ Sometimes he just didn't understand women.

"Hey, is that your wife and kid or something?" Another male sitting in a chair asked nudging Kyo. Kyo spun on the man red in the face.

"WHAT? How old do you think I am, you pervert? That little girl is my cousin!"

"Oh, sorry pal." The gentleman tipped his hat. "You and the other gal... I just assumed."

"You..." Kyo was about to say '_You assumed wrong!' _but it just sounded rude. It was a mistake after all. "It's okay, whatever."

"It's just no man would brave the shopping trip for FUN, ya know." The other male laughed. "You either really like that girl or you were put to the gun to do it."

Kyo watched Tohru help Kisa with a zipper, poking her head into the dressing room to help the girl. Why DID he come anyway? Just to see her? Spend time with her without Yuki there to piss him off?

Tohru backed out of the dressing room with a hand full of clothes and caught Kyo staring at her. She blushed prettily.

"Kyo, you've got a nosebleed."

"AW CRAP." Kyo scuffled out of the waiting area as fast as possible in search of a tissue. He wasn't the hankerchief kind of guy. Who would want to carry around a cloth that you blew your snot into and put back into your pocket?

Minutes rolled by and Kyo returned with a clean nose. He sat back down with a sigh. How embarassing.

"Don't worry, buddy. Happens to the best of us." The same man from before said patting him on the back. Kyo just glared. Suddenly Kisa appeared by his side.

"Kyo-nii..."

His face softened slightly. Sometimes she reminded him of a baby tiger. "Where's Tohru?"

"Sissy is in the dressing room. I found something that... I wanted her to try on." Kisa smiled.

"Are you done shopping?"

"Yes."

Kyo sighed with relief. The she-devil trip was almost over. Suddenly he caught sight of the most beautiful girl he'd ever laied eyes on. Tohru stepped out of the dressing room. He'd never seen her get dressed up like this and the thought never crossed his mind. But suddenly he felt exhilarated that he came. It was a long blue dress with a scoop-neck. It had white, long, flowing sleeves. Around her torso was a black coresette-like fitting that accented the flow of her small shape. Simple yet stunning.

She bit her lip softly. "How is it?"

Kisa turned to look at Kyo gawking at Tohru. A small grin drawled on her face. "I think it's beautiful, Sissy." Kisa smiled.

Kyo got up from his seat as Tohru started walking over to the pair. She gave a shy little spin before clasping her hands. "I like it too. Kisa picked it out for me. I probaby won't buy it but it's kinda of fun to try stuff on so... it is nice. Do you like it, Kyo?"

He tried to get his lips to move. "N-no..." Tohru's face fell as did Kisa's.

Kisa sighed, _'so much for trying to make Kyo-nii like Sissy more'._ He didn't even like the dress she wore!

"Actually I love it... on... on you I mean..." Kyo could feels heat rising from the tips of his ears. Where did THAT come from? He wondered to himself.

Tohru blushed further seeing the way Kyo was staring at her. It wasn't like earlier that afternoon though. Right now he seemed to be in deep thought almost like he wanted to say something _else_. She started backing away embarassed.

"Ah, I should change! I don't want to keep you out longer that you have to since I know you don't like shopping and I'm just making a fool out of my self and...!" Tohru turned to her dressing room door when it suddenly snapped shut, locking itself. Tohru jiggled the doorknob trying to open it fruitlessly. "It closed!" She covered her shoulders embarassed since Kyo and Kisa were still staring at her. She clawed at the door helplessly when an assistant came by and opened the door for her. "T-thank you!" She zoomed inside the dressing room holding her racing heart.

Kyo sat back into his chair as Kisa went to pay for her outfit. The male next to him began nudging Kyo playfully. "Liked that didn't ya' old chap? Eh? Eh? _Ehhh?"_

"Leave me alone!" Kyo bellowed while marching out of the store. He stood on the sidewalk, his his arms folded while still fuming. "It's just some stupid dress anyway!" He cursed to the wind. He'd never tell but secretly he did savor that memory. After all he was a guy right?

A little while later, Kisa and Tohru exited the shop to meet up with Kyo still standing outside. He regained his composure, now able to look Tohru in the eye without stuttering. Kisa had a pink paper bag in her hand as Tohru held her own hand out to Kisa again to hold.

Suddenly Kyo felt jealous as he stared at their clasped hands. How he wanted to hold Tohru's hand too. Kyo smacked himself in the face again. _'Stop thinking like that!' _

"Kyo, are you okay?" Tohru asked putting a hand to his forehead. Kyo batted her away claiming he was fine but with her touching him like that, he just felt even more flustered. How was it that she could make him act like some bumbling idiot? Suddenly to his surprise, Tohru took hold of his hand and began walking through the crowd. He didn't know whether to pull away or yell at her. Instead he simply squeezed her hand firmly yet gently. Tohru smiled at the gesture and Kyo was happy with that.

* * *

"We're home!" Tohru announced as the trio slipped off their shoes. Hiro was the first to appear followed by Shigure. 

"Finally! I thought you were kidnapping her or something." Hiro complained.

Kisa showed Hiro the bag. "We went shopping!"

He glared at the small bag. "Four hours later and all you guys show up with is a tiny pink bag? That's so sad."

Meanwhile Kyo tried to sneak off upstairs. He'd rather get away before Shigure would tease him for something stupid.

"Where are you going, Kyo? You spend the entire afternoon going around the female stores and don't have one dirty story to tell me? Come one, I know you liked it."

See?

"No, you damn dog. I don't have anything to say." Kyo growled already feeling a twitch in his eye.

Kisa smiled to Shigure. "Sissy tried on a pretty dress that made Kyo-nii act funny."

Ah, leave it to the innocent ones to open their mouths.

"Kisa...!" Kyo tried to interject.

"Oh really? How did Kyo act, Kisa?" Shigure asked kneeling to the floor as Kisa began using her hands while talking.

"Well, he said he didn't like the dress but then he said he loved it. And then Sissy and Kyo-nii started turning funny colors and stuttering. I... I don't know it looked kind of... of like Kyo-nii was going to eat Sissy. Like... like he was hungry!"

Kyo wanted to die, burn, and be burried three feet into the ground. He felt his face burn with embarassment and anger. Tohru on the other hand simply looked confused. _'Hungry? Is that why Kyo was acting so funny? But why would he look hungry when he was looking at me?'_

Tohru bowed slightly. "Ah, speaking of hunger I'll go start dinner." She skipped off into the kitchen.

Kyo half wished he had some excuse like that. He'd rather be anywhere besides standing in the hallway with Shigure stiffling a fit of laughter with tears already running down his face. Kyo was _so_ glad this was amusing the bastard.

Before he could say another word Kyo ran to his room cursing one too many four lettered words for a child's ears.

Hiro and Kisa ushered themselves into the next room. Hiro turned on Kisa. "So? What was so important that you couldn't take me along? You better had got something good."

"Yes! Yes I did." She couldn't wait to show him she could look pretty like Tohru too!

Hiro thought a moment before glancing away. "Did you... have fun without me?"

Suddenly Kisa felt sad. Hiro felt left out today didn't he? But she couldn't tell him the reason she wanted to go out was for him. She was doing this to make him happy but leaving him at the house was making him sad. She didn't know what to say to that question: did she have fun without him? It would have been more fun with Hiro there but this was all for him!

Kisa held Hiro's hand making him blush. "I did have fun with Sissy and Kyo-nii... but... you are not mad at me are you, Hiro?" She squeezed his hand tighter. "Please tell me what you think, Hiro... I want you to be happy."

"No. I..." Hiro balled up his fist. He didn't want to make her upset but... he didn't want to lie either. Suddenly he let go of Kisa's hands glaring at her. "I just hate that stupid girl!" His face was full of obvious anger. "What's so special about her that makes you want to spend all your time with her? Four _hours_ with her! You keep following her around and trying to be like her, Kisa, but what about you and me?" He turned around so Kisa wouldn't see the hot tears forming as he tried to hold them from crying.

Tohru said he was like a prince to Kisa, but how could that be if he couldn't do anything for her? When she just kept looking for others when he was standing idle? When she just kept looking up to that girl named Tohru Honda?

Kisa stood shocked as Hiro shouted. She didn't know how to react. He hated Tohru? But... but Shigure said...!

"I don't like a THING about that girl. THAT'S what makes me unhappy; that _girl_." He nearly whispered.

Kisa gasped holding a hand to her mouth as Hiro's words sank in. All her attempts were in vain. The way Tohru had made Kyo and Yuki happy... all of it. Hiro didn't like it. He didn't like Tohru.

Kisa felt like an idiot. She felt her face flush as she bit her lip to keep her cries silent. Tears rolled down her face as she turned on her heal and fled from the house. The place of refuge, the place she'd come to love was now the house of the person Hiro claimed to hate. The girl Kisa was trying to be, Hiro hated.

* * *

Shigure stopped teasing Kyo from outside his door when the sound of a loud slam echoed throughout his home. Blinking, he went to the window to see Kisa running down the worn path, her hands over her eyes. 

"Wonder why she left in such a hurry?" He spoke aloud. Kyo suddenly poked his head out of his room.

"Where is Kisa going?" He asked also seeing Kisa run away.

Shigure turned around on Kyo. "We'd better investigate..."

Shigure went to find Tohru and asked her about it. She said she was cooking when she heard loud footsteps and the door slam. That was all. Shigure was suddenly filled with worry. What had made Kisa so upset?

Kyo found Hiro sitting outside on a boulder. "Hey, where did Kisa go?" Hiro turned around, his eyes a little puffy. "Whoa..."

"I don't know. Why don't you ask _Tohru_? I'm sure _she'll _know where she went." Hiro turned back around just staring into space. Kyo was about to walk over and yell at Hiro for being such a brat but Hiro's voice rang out like a knife. "Go away."

Kyo stopped. Even though Hiro was annoying even he needed alone time. Kyo guessed that Hiro and Kisa had a fight and Kisa ran home. He'd never seen Hiro actually cry before. In a way it made him look that much younger. Kyo backed off and went back inside the hosue.

After relating Hiro's behavior to Shigure and Tohru the three got a better idea of what happened.

"Maybe Hiro was upset that Kisa was gone all afternoon." Tohru said quietly. "He must have felt left out and yelled at her..."

Kyo thought on his own account. His temper sometimes got the best of him too and he ended up exploding on Tohru. He began to wonder if she cried too.

Shigure walked away from the teenagers. "I"ll call Hatori to see if she went home."

"Yeah, call Haru too." Kyo voiced. Tohru looked to the cat-boy. He must be very concerned as well. "You know he'd want to know something like this too..."

Shigure grined towards Kyo. "You're so considerate, Kyo! You must be growing into a mature young man. Ah, the day all of you will leave the nest will inded be a sad one!"

"What a lie." Kyo muttered as he walked into the kitchen. Tohru frowned at Shigure.

"Will Kisa be okay?"

"I'm sure she will, Tohru. She just needs to get away for a little while. You'll see, she'll come back and the two will make up." Shigure tapped his chin. "Ah, young love."

Tohru looked at Hiro's back as the boy sat hunched over. She hoped for Hiro and Kisa's sake that she'd be okay.

* * *

Kisa sat under a tree staring at her reflection in the lake. She didn't know where she was, but figured she'd be okay as long as she stuck with the worn path. She dried her eyes with her sleeves and continued to stare at her sad face. 

"I don't think I'll ever make Hiro happy. I... I have to be someone else because he doesn't like Sissy." She burried her face into her knees still sniffling. "He sounded so mad..."

Suddenly the bushes behind Kisa moved. She gasped and watched with scared eyes. "Who... who's there?" To her surprise a tall woman with long black hair appeared. Kisa cocked her head to the side. "R-Rin-san?" She squeeked.

Rin pushed aside the bushes and debris. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Kisa looked around bewildered. Was she not supose to be sitting here? "I... I ran away from Grandpa Shigure's house..." Kisa looked away to glance at the sparkling lake as the sun set behind the tree tops. "...Hiro yelled at me and said he hated Sissy."

Rin folded her arms. " 'Sissy' as in that Tohru girl?"

Kisa nodded her head. "I was trying to be like her to make Hiro happy but I made him sad." Kisa turned to Rin helplessly.

Rin was about to scoff at the childish antics but thought on it. She might not like Tohru either but maybe she could help Kisa out just a little. "Do you like Hiro?"

"Yes."

Rin turned away and started walking away. "I was going to sit at my spot but I guess not today."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

Rin turned her head slightly. "Come on. We'll get Hiro to see what happens when he makes a girl cry."

Kisa felt a bit frightened but followed Rin anyway. Rin was a polar opposite of Tohru and Kisa never really spent much time with the zodiac horse but if Hiro hated Tohru that would mean he liked the opposite right?

* * *

It was already getting dark as Tohru set the front porch light on. She glanced around while pulling her jacket closer for warmth. Kisa still had not returned and Hiro was still sulking. He moved from outside to inside since the night air was chilled. She was worried and it was obvious everyone else was as well. When Yuki returned for the night he and Haru went out on a search party in the woods. Kyo went off alone perfering it to be that way. As soon as Haru found out, he was at the house in a heartbeat threatening to kill Hiro if they couldn't find Kisa. Hiro sat still and indifferent. He was like a gargoyle; void and still. 

Tohru rubbed her arms when suddenly a thick gray blanket was drapped over her shoulders. Looking up she saw Shigure with a soft smile.

"With Kyo, Haru and Yuki looking for Kisa I'm sure she'll turn up." He tried to comfort Tohru.

She pulled the blanket over herself. "If I hadn't taken Kisa shopping... maybe none of this would have happened."

"Kisa did tell Hiro she didn't want him to come..." Shigure paused, "...what is that that she got anyway?"

"I think that Kisa was trying to make Hiro like her more so she wanted to pick a new outfit."

"Ah, I see. And so she didn't want him to see right?"

"I suppose. But..." Tohur looked up to the crecent moon. "...I can't help but think this was my fault for some reason. I mean, maybe we could have taken Hiro with us, he could have waited with Kyo."

Shigure shook his head. "Tohru, Tohru, Tohru. As young as Kisa is, I don't think she would want Hiro around to do... girl things. He just needs to understand that even thought she loves him very much, there are people she wants to be like. People she admires and hopes to be like-- as in you." Tohru's eyes widened. "She is trying to impress Hiro by acting like you: her role model. She's trying to be different. With time, Hiro and Kisa will learn that. As young childen, they were inseperable you know. But now that they are beginning to mature there are things that Kisa wants to explore and she wants older females around."

Tohru's vision turned when she saw a small light in the mist of the darkness. Shigure turned as well to see.

"Is it Kisa?" Tohru whispered.

The flashlight clicked off and a child appeared on the path. But who was she?

She had golden hair with black streaks running through her hair like stripes of a tiger. She had lipstick and rouge with light-red eye shadow and black eye liner gracing her eyes lids with elegan stokes. She wore an off shoulder red top that hugged all if any curves on her thin frame with a mini black skirt and leather boots that came to her knees. She flipped her hair out of her face while chewing on a bubble gum and blowing a massive bubble while rocking on her hip. Shigure's eyes widened at the child before him.

If you could call her a child.

Tohru's eyes bugged out and Shigure stood dumbstruck.

Kisa winked while chomping on her gum. "What's up?"

"Kisa!" Tohru exclaimed pulling the blanked around the scantily clad girl.

Shigure and Tohru ushered Kisa into the house as she acted bord and uncaring. What happened to her?

Shigure bent to Kisa looking her in the eye. "Kisa, where have you been?"

"Ha, like that matters to ya." Kisa said waving Shigure off. She moved with poise to the common room, not bothering to take her shoes off. Tohru ran for the dust pan while Shigure watched Kisa with wary eyes.

Oh, Kisa knew what she was doing. Rin gave Kisa some old clothes that were small and did her hair and make up well, hiding the innocent Kisa. Rin instructed her to act the total opposite of Tohru, to think of everything that was different. The young girl practiced all evening and finally Rin escorted her to Shigure's house. She couldn't let Kisa walk all the way there in the dark dressed like that anyway. Kisa was embarassed but didn't let it show.

Wasn't this what Hiro wanted?

Kisa burst in to find Hiro sitting by the table with a cup of tea. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and his mouth fell to the floor. "Who the heck are...!" Kisa stode into the room flaunting her outfit gracefully. Hiro couldn't believe his eyes. The hair, those eyes! "...K-Kisa?"

"Took you long enough, sweetheart." Kisa laughed.

"Wh...what the?" Hiro stood up. "Where have you been? Don't you know everyone's been looking for you? They think you're out in the cold somewhere and you're... you're..." Hiro motioned his hands up and down. "...You're here dressed like this!"

"Don't you like it?" Kisa asked innocently enough. Inside she felt awful that everyone was still looking for her. Rin and herself went to tell Hatori she was okay, but just not to call Shigure's house. It seemed that the doctor kept his promise.

"And besides, they can keep looking because the old Kisa is gone." She turned away from Hiro. He was about to protest and ask what 'old-Kisa' when Kisa spun on Hiro, giving him her hardest stare. "Besides," It was difficult but managed to do so seeing how ghostly white Hiro suddenly turned. "You _hated_ the only Kisa anyway."

The door opened as Yuki and Haru entered the room. "I told you, we already checked over there." Yuki sighed for the hundredth time.

"I don't care! We'll check ten times more if we..." Haru turned to the golden hair with black streaks running through. From behind this girl was a total babe. It was odd though, why would someone like that be here? "Hey, who are...?"

The girl spun around, a kind of fire dancing in her eyes. Haru jumped back, knocking Yuki over as well. "Holy hell! KISA!"

Kisa smirked.

Yuki pushed Haru off of him. "Get off of me. Sicko, you were checking your 'little Kisa' out."

Haru's personality suddenly went on a roller coaster. Not black, not white... just a mixture of relief, anger, and mass confusion. "Kisa, what are you wearing? Where did you get those clothes?" Haru growled. He sounded more like an angry father than a worrying brother.

Kisa heard the warning tone in Haru's voice and felt a prick at her back. "I...I..."

"What did you do to your hair?" Haru asked, his voice growling louder. Yuki instantly went for Haru's wrist fearing that he'd snap and go black on all of them. Haru tugged away but Yuki's grip remained like steel. Shigure and Tohru ran in hearing the commotion.

"Kisa, what did you DO to yourself?" Haru yelled. He didn't like what he saw. What made her do this?

Kisa tried to remain cold. "I can do whatever I want with myself! I can take care of myself okay? I don't feel like wearing those stupid girly clothes anymore. If you don't like it you can... you can shove it!"

_'Oh, that was a good one!' _A little Kisa thought in her mind.

Haru frowned. This wasn't the Kisa he'd come to love. This Kisa was down right scary.

Kisa saw the saddness flash in Haru's eyes, but was quickly replaced by anger. In the corner Tohru held a hand to her mouth, not believeing the words that were coming out of Kisa's mouth. Kisa instantly felt appalling. She wasn't doing anything well...

Her attention turned to Hiro, still staring at her shocked. "Where did you go, Kisa?" He muttered.

She scoffed at him. "What are you talking about, I'm right here."

Hiro's eye brows knitted together feeling his heart shatter like a window. Who was this girl standing infront of him? He placed his hands on her bare shoulders. "Where did... my Kisa go?"

Those words escaping his mouth send Kisa two steps back. She felt her own anger rise within her chest. She ripped herself from Hiro's touch. "I don't get it!" She screamed. She started crying suddenly. "What do you want from me, Hiro? I'm never going to be good enough for you!"

That must had been the first time she'd ever yelled at Hiro. The entire room fell silent, everyone in shock.

Hiro looked down gravely. Finally he glanced at her calmly as if she had not even shouted at him a second ago. She was surprised at the tenderness in his eyes, expecting him to yell right back at her. She didn't like playing this 'evil sissy' she was supposed to be. She was just hurting everyone even more but here Hiro was--calm. He pulled her away to the bathroom not saying a word.

"Hiro, come back here you little...!" Haru growled.

"No, Haru!" Yuki said pulling him back.

Shigure put a hand on Haru to calm him down. "I think they need to talk, Haru. Give them a little space."

They heard running footsteps and then a muddy Kyo burst into the room. "Damnit, I heard a mudslide not too far from here and Kisa might be in trouble. If we more quickly we might be able to dig her out. Some of the cats followed me over there but we've gotta...!"

"She's fine." Haru cut Kyo off.

"She's in the bathroom right now." Shigure followed.

Kyo stared at them for a long moment. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Kid you not." Shigure responded. The older man presented a sheet of paper from behind his back. "Until Hiro and Kisa come back, let's tell jokes!"

"Don't be a moron. Jokes? How old are you?" Yuki protested.

Shigure laughed. "I already called Hatori and told him Kisa returned here, although I must say he didn't sound very surprised. And anyway, these might be fun! They're what they call 'yo mama' jokes." Shigure and Haru began reading the paper.

Kyo and Yuki both turned away. "This is so immature." She said simultaneously.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Hiro dragged Kisa over to the mirror. Staring at her reflection Kisa coudln't even recognize the girl staring back at her. Make-up ran down her painted cheeks in messy streaks and black circles formed around her eyes. The image that presented itself to her was frightening. 

Hiro grabbed a towel from the rack and started rinsing it under warm water. Kisa continued to rub her eyes and sat on the toilet seat silently wondering how she'd let herself get this far. She couldn't understand it: why was everything she did not good enough for Hiro? Being Tohru made him mad, and being the opposite of Tohru made him mad. She'd never make him _happy_.

Hiro tilted Kisa's face towards him. She tried to pull away but Hiro called her back. "Kisa, come on, I don't get what's up with you." Kisa continued to stay silent, staring the opposite way. "What is it that's making you act so funny? You're getting all worked up about nothing." He scolded.

Kisa flinched. Upset about nothing? How could Hiro say that? "You... you don't like me." Kisa spoke with a shaky voice.

Hiro blushed at that. After thinking a moment he thought back on to Tohru's words. He had to be a prince to Kisa didn't he? Here was his chance to make her happy but all she did was act miserable for something he didn't know. She had been acting awkward both yesterday and today! First with running off and making salty food after eating that pie Tohru made, then going out for four hours after Tohru showed Kyo and Yuki her new blouse, and now this!

"I just wanted to make you happy the way... Sissy makes Kyo-nii and Yuki-nii happy..." She whispered mostly to herself.

Hiro's heart thumped wildly in his chest. Was that what she was trying to do? This whole time she was trying to... make HIM happy? He couldn't stand watching her saddened face. Slowly he tilted Kisa's face to his own somber facade.

Gently wiping her cheek and then carrying the stroke to her eyes, he cleared her face from the powdery mask. He put his hands on his hips while giving her a grin. "There's the Kisa I know."

Kisa touched her face feeling the moisture and supple skin against her fingers. She stared at Hiro as he ushered her to the mirror, both children staring at their reflections. Kisa touched her face gently. "See? I... I liked the old Kisa." Hiro spoke to their reflections. "I don't really want you to be anyone else because," the young boy turned to Kisa, his own face reddening, "because I like you just the way you are. I liked the Kisa that would make me slice and back cookies. I liked the Kisa that would dress in all those colorful dresses. I liked my shy Kisa... I liked you the way you were."

Kisa instantly threw her arms around Hiro, crying into his shoulder. He fell back against the cold sink as Kisa dug her face into his chest. Tentatively he put his hands on her shoulders not sure of what to do. She must had thought he didn't like her but that was not true. He really loved Kisa in every way imaginable.

Just the way she was.

Hiro stepped back from Kisa and held out the pink paper bag she'd got earlier that afternoon. "You didn't take this with you and..." Hiro turned around trying not to blush anymore. Since when did he get to be so mushy anyway? "...and those clothes are awful! You look like some drag queen so take it off." Suddenly he spun around hearing those words from his own mouth. Kisa had a face of pure shock as he backed away. "N-no, I didn't mean that, I mean to change into something more comforatable. Wait... no wait that..."

Kisa suddenly laughed. She laughed like nothing could ever put her down anymore. She didn't have to change at all, she'd been wrong. Hiro liked her! Liked her just the way she was. Hiro was taken back from her sudden amusement and was petrified as she ran up to him, coming close to his face. Without the attitude in her voice, she spoke normally. Her soft lovely voice that Hiro missed so much. She whispered in his ear, "thank you, Hiro," before pecking him lightly on the cheek. She started opening the door to imply she wanted to change. He scuffled out the door and paused when he heard the click of the lock.

Kisa pressed her back to the wall smiling towards the ceiling. She couldn't believe she was brave enough to actually kiss Hiro just then! But he did open her eyes. She never had to change herself. Just as a Tiger never changed her stripes.

It made her love Hiro that much more.

* * *

Hiro touched his cheek where she'd kissed him, still feeling her warm breath over the area. He was filled with happiness. It wasn't Shigure, Tohru or anyone else that made her smile the way she did just now. He did. He made her smile. 

And he hoped to make her smile the same forever.

Hiro strode back to the main room, readying himself for the wrath of Haru. In a way he didn't want to tell them what happened to Kisa. What would it matter to them? He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Okay, okay, here's one." Yuki laughed along with everyone else in the room. "Yo momma's so fat she's got more chins than a Hong Kong phone book!"

'Oooo's' and fits of laughter went around the room before Haru grabbed the paper from Yuki.

"Okay, I got one. Yo momma's like spoiled milk, fat and chunky!"

"Haru, how would you know that spoiled milk is like that?" Kyo asked with a sour face.

"Oh. I'd know. I'd know..."

Shigure turned on Hiro, red in the face from too much saki. Oddly enough he was the only one drinking but the least bit crazy unlike the teenagers in the room.

Tohru in the meantime sat still and quiet. Haru flipped through the pages before a slow grin drawled on his face. He started nudging Tohru with a grunt. "Yo momma's so stupid she could trip over a cordless phone!"

It was the last straw. "I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Tohru burst into tears suddenly.

Haru immediately stopped laughing. "Whoa, Tohru it's a joke, it's not real or anything."

"But my mom's DEAD!"

The entire room fell silent as everyone's heart fell.

Shigure suddenly clapped his hands. "Well, that just killed the mood. Let's focus on something else now."

"You jerk, you didn't even _think _about that before you printed all this out?" Kyo yelled at Shigure.

"Hey, hey don't get mad at me. I wasn't the one actually reading them out loud to poor Tohru here." Shigure patted Tohru on the back as a stream of tears flowed. "It's okay, my sweet flower."

"YOU SET US UP!" Yuki, Haru and Kyo screamed at Shigure.

Hiro shrugged and sat next to Tohru. "Oh stop crying. It isn't like they were aiming those stupid kiddy jokes at you. Suck it up."

Tohru sniffed away her tears. "How... is Kisa?"

"Fine. Just..." Hiro paused, not wanting to admit that Kisa wanted Tohru as a role model in her life. He accepted it but... he just didn't want Kisa to actualy _be_ Tohru. And anyway the older girl made her happy and that's all he wanted; Kisa to be happy. "Just stop crying. You're going to have to be a better role model for Kisa and crying just makes you look stupid."

Tohru stared at Hiro before the door opened, showing Kisa dressed normally. Make-up stains were evident around the eyes, and the black streaks wouldn't come out for a few days, but it was Kisa just the same. No attitude, no fancy clothes, just her. The boys all stoped fighting at the sight of their younger cousin.

She wore a white dress with a simple yellow bow wrapping around her upper torso. There were little animals dancing around the hem of her dress that oddly enough resembled little sheep.

As everyone pounced on her immediately for questions, she was already prepared for all of it. Yet from across the room she caught Hiro's eyes staring at her. Maybe she was a little like Tohru but she knew who she really wanted to be. She didn't want to be a completely different person.

She beamed at Hiro as he gave her his own small grin, the couple having a secret smile and a strengthening of growing friendship and love. She knew in Hiro she would always be in his heart, as he would always be in her heart as well. She turned her attention to Haru who already had his arms extended to give her a giant bear hug for returning back to 'normal'.

All she wanted was to be herself and after all, a Tiger could never change her stripes.

END

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh, this was soooo long! But I'm happy with it! Even though Hiro can get really annoying sometimes, Kisa and Hiro are so cute together! Anyway review please? Thanks so much and I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! Ta ta for now! 


End file.
